They Call Him Mr. Ed
"They Call Him Mr. Ed" is a season 4 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Eddy's businesslike plans to go up, up, up only lead to the Eds' inevitable downfall. Plot Edd has a new experiment to try out on Ed, the results of which should prove fascinating to say the least. Unfortunately though what he's overlooked is Ed's unique approach to tackling the task at hand. Forget the traditional way you might negotiate Edd's snappily titled 'Maze of Inevitable Despair' to win the box of Chunky Puffs, dysfunctional Ed doesn't plan to go through the maze like a normal guy instead he plans to go through it, quite literally. As Edd surveys the wreckage and listens to the chewing Eddy arrives with only one thought in mind, namely that today the Eds are going up. Yes UP is the word of the moment and its not long before Eddy has dragged his friends into the spirit of the thing although quite what he's doing and what they're up to is any body's guess. Nevertheless they're moving up and their scheme snowballs as the other kids become intrigued by the apparently successful businessman Mister Eddy who certainly seems like someone they ought to be looking up to. Pretty soon Mister Eddy is the man of the moment and head of the thriving EdCo Inc while most of the kids are proud to be his employees from security officer Rolf to office designer Jimmy to mail room clerk and phantom photocopier Jonny to secretary Nazz and all round dogsbody Mister D (that's Edd by the way). Life is definitely on the up for the Eds so trust Kevin to throw a big fat spanner in their works by sweet talking Nazz during office hours and needing to be forcibly ejected. Eddy can't work with this commotion's going on and he's not paying his staff to stand about gaping although as matter of fact as they soon discover, he's not paying them at all. Whoops, one mass staff walk-out later and with EdCo in ruins Eddy's plans to go up are definitely on the downside. Meanwhile, Ed was building something with furniture that led them to the moon. The Eds accidentally get stuck on the moon crescent-shaped, it has also been turned upside down, and the furniture tower was knocked down. How are the Eds gonna get out of the moon like the situation in almost every episode they appear in? Quotes *'Ed': "Fe fie fo fum! I smell Chunky Puffs!" ---- *'Eddy': Edd as he's pestered by Jonny "Does the never-ending forehead have an appointment?" ---- *'Rolf': in his security cubicle "Ah, life is good Victor. The son of a shepherd now protects his own flock of simple minded creatures." Kevin: at Rolf's outfit "What's with the 'Car 54' get up Rolf?" ---- *'Rolf': with Kevin "May you break out in lather and pass a turnip from your nose!" ---- *'Ed': by in the background carrying a cupboard to add to his tower "Cauliflower!" ---- *'Jimmy': Eddy's business collapses "My artistic vision sullied. I am so downhearted." Rolf: at not being paid "Downtrodden rabbit radishes! Come Victor!" Jonny: happy "Hey guys? Did everyone get to see Plank's butt?" ---- *'Eddy': Ed "Ed! What are you up to?" Ed: "Uhh, is this a quiz or something?" Trivia *Sarah and The Kanker Sisters do not appear in this episode. *The word 'Up' is mentioned approximately 65 times in this episode. *The word 'Down' is mentioned approximately 14 times in this episode. *Kevin references the 1960s TV sitcom Car 54, Where Are You?. (He asks Rolf, "What's With the Car 54 get-up"), a police-drama spoof featuring the escapades of two bungling police officers, Gunther Toody and Francis Muldoon. There was also a less-than-successful movie of the same name, made in 1994 and based loosely on the show. *Ed carrying the large building piece with a clone of himself on the side opposing him is a reference to a classical cartoon gag where a character carrying something heavy would do the same thing. *This is the second time the Eds go to outer space, but the first time they, or any kids for that matter, go to the moon. *The moon isn't really cresent-shaped in outer space, it's always full, it's just looks that way ONLY when on Earth or the other planets. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4